


Reaching

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy Unlimited
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28957539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Familiar comfort.
Relationships: Kaze | Kuroki Kaze/Makenshi | Shiroi Kumo
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Reaching

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rose Argent (roseargent)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseargent/gifts).



Wordlessly, beneath a sky filled with shimmering purples and oranges, Kaze reached. Makenshi leaned into his touch without comment beyond the softest of sighs as rough fingers trailed along his bare shoulder. But that was enough. 

It was enough that Kaze continued, his hand on skin, material, up into Makenshi's hair and the firm nubs of his corona... Makenshi didn't say a word, though he did reach back, finding layers of clothing and hair bound back for travel. 

The reach was a familiar one, welcome, comforting in its own way. 

There, beneath the shimmering sky of Wonderland, silently, they reached.


End file.
